Vacation
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Sam/Jack - Smut!fic - sex. Jack needs some incentive to choose a vacation destination.


"No where."

Sam looked up from the brochure she was reading and frowned.

"No where?" she asked.

"I'm happy here."

"Jack, the point of a vacation is to go away."

She was right, he supposed, and nodded, pretending to think about it for a couple of seconds, before he went back to his crossword.

"Not bothered then," he tried, wondering if that would be good enough an answer, though the little gremlin in the back of his mind that he liked to call Daniel, was dancing and singing "_not likely_" instead of helping him with his damn crossword.

"Jack."

"Hmmm?"

"We're going on vacation together, to spend time together, alone together."

"Together, I get it," he said, then looked up to see her glaring at him. "No where cold, no where too busy."

"That's better."

"I'm so whipped," he muttered to himself.

"I'll make it up to you honey."

"How?" he asked. This was something he was interested in. She smiled.

"However you want. As soon as we've booked a vacation."

He stood up and moved his chair around the kitchen table to sit closer to her, and look at the travel brochures she'd picked up. He sorted through them and threw any cold destinations over his shoulders.

"Jack!" she cried, as they hit the floor.

"No where cold," he repeated to her, "and I want you in the leather outfit thing."

"Okay," she said. "And the heels?"

"Definitely."

"Okay!" He said, grinning. "Let's choose a vacation!"

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek before handing him a brochure for Maui.

z

It was barely an outfit.

Not that Jack cared, but Sam had pointed out a couple of times that a few strips of leather across her body, and a pair of black heels did not constitute an outfit. Jack didn't care because she was fucking gorgeous, the leather strips baring more than they covered, held together by two vertical strips. One at the front and one at the back.

It was enough to make him completely forget where they'd decided to go on vacation. Even though he'd seen it before on her, he would never tire of it.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

From where he was lying on the bed, just in his jeans, he managed to look up at her face. She wasn't laughing at him, just smiling and waiting for him. He got up and kissed her, skimming his fingers over the bare skin between the leather strips.

"I love this thing," he muttered.

"I know," she said, smiling again and kissing him. She pressed herself against him, feeling his erection tenting his jeans, while waiting for her to get into the leather outfit, thing, he'd been thinking about it.

"Want me?" she asked, grinning.

"Stupid question Carter."

She chuckled and he moved her around to push her back onto the bed. She shifted back against the pillows and waited for him.

"I love your hair long," he said, pulling down his jeans and boxers in one move.

He moved quick, covering her body with his, kissing her hard, hands in her hair. She spread her legs so he could settled between them, and he thrust against her with a grunt. He kissed his way down her body, placing his lips in between the leather strips. He pulled one down so he could kiss her breasts, sucking and nipping on her nipples until they were hard and Sam was moaning loudly beneath him. Squirming hard. He could barely keep his own moans in as her body rubbed against him, the skin and leather feeling hot and cold.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," he moaned, pulling up so their bodies were unconnected. She smiled up at him and he kissed her briefly before shifting to lie between her legs. The vertical leather strip ran between her legs, covering her clit completely, her centre, in some cruel sexy way and Jack licked a line up the leather, pushing it into her body, making her moan.

"Jack, don't tease," she said, pushing her hips up into his face.

"Sam shut up," he told her, slipping his fingers beneath the leather, pulling it to one side, his knuckles brushing his clit as he did so.

"Yes, Sir," she said, with a grin.

He groaned.

"Not in bed," he told her, pushing a finger into her body. "Never in bed."

"You love it."

He didn't reply, he simply withdrew his fingers, licking them.

"Don't deny it Jack," she breathed, his lips on her clit. "Fuck."

He chuckled.

"Please Sir," she said, and he faltered for a moment.

"You're so evil Carter."

He moved to kiss her on the lips, one hand between their bodies and positioning his cock. He pushed into her slowly, the leather rubbing against him in a pleasurable, painful way that he realised he liked more than he cared to admit to himself or Sam. Not that he had to, Sam knew everything he liked, every quirk and kink.

"Oh fuck."

She wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight between her thighs and thrust her hips up to encourage him to move.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

She laughed, or tried to, a few quick breaths escaping her and she started to move. He wanted to go slow, and he managed it at first, steady, heavy thrusts in and out of her body, but couldn't keep the teasing pace. Though who he was teasing he wasn't sure at this point, his entire body was on fire, starting at his dick and spreading out and he just wanted to move, move, move. She was holding onto him, finger tips digging into his shoulders, little whimpers sounding out on every inward thrust, gasps when he pulled out. He couldn't hear his own noises above hers, she was deafening in it all.

"Come on Jack," she groaned.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

She smiled at him, the expression twisted a little, but he recognised through the haze of her pleasure. And the haze of his.

He moved harder, faster, trying to maintain some sort of rhythm but feeling a little out of it already. Endless vacation talk and the sexy leather outfit had generally done him in. Annoyingly he knew Sam was aware of his situation as she tried to keep up with his erratic pace.

She couldn't keep her eyes open, so he figured he was doing something right but then, he knew the leather was probably rubbing against her clit, making her buck up into him. Whatever the reason, he didn't care much, not right now, not when he was so, so close and it all felt so good. Around him, she was so hot, and he forced his eyes back open unsure when he'd actually closed them, and Sam's face was a picture of ecstasy, that he couldn't look at too long, because it turned him on too much.

"Jack, please," Sam pleaded and he tried to nod, but wasn't in complete control of all of his body. Just his hips, and his dick.

When she came, she started to babble, _'oh God, oh Jack, oh, something, something'_ and he felt a rush of warmth and her body shaking, tightening, pulling him in deeper and he managed to kiss her on the her lips before giving a few final hard shoves into her body before coming too.

"Fuck," he whined.

Whined.

He hated it when he whined, and that was his last thought before the pleasure hit him.

They were both still, just their chests moving fast as they breathed hard, eyes still closed, mouths open to catch the air they needed until Sam muttered_ 'oh God'_ again. Jack smiled at her, opening his eyes to look at her. She was smiling at him, and he shifted to the side, and she took a deep breath.

"Good?" he asked.

"Good," she agreed.

He smiled again, brushing his fingers over her body, fingertips dancing in between the leather strips. He knew she was never willing to sleep in it, unfortunately, but she'd often leave it on, for a little while at least.

"Can we take this on vacation with us?" he asked, pulling at one of the strips.

"After you took so long to choose a place to go?" she said. "I'm not sure you deserve it."

"I told you I wasn't bothered, you made me chose!"

"I'll think about it," she said. "Until then, unzip me...Sir."

"Not funny Sam," he said, kissing the spot on her neck above the zip, before helping her out of the outfit.

"Where did we decide to go on vacation anyway?" he asked.


End file.
